Forever's Happiness
by diode
Summary: Summary: The quest has ended. They have completed the shards, but the searches for forever’s happiness has just begun…will Sango and Miroku find theirs?


Summary: The quest has ended. They have completed the shards, but the searches for forever's happiness has just begun…will Sango and Miroku find theirs?

Note: ' ' thinking to herself/himself

            "What are your plans now, Sango", Miroku asked her while walking to her side.

            It was one of their quietest journeys and the saddest one. Sango don't know what to say. Now that Naraku has been defeated and Kohaku settled in one of the village in the east (actually they are going there now), she really doesn't know what to do. 'I know we must go on different paths…live our own lives. I must admit it is hard saying my goodbyes to Kagome and even Inuyasha back at Kaede's'. She glance at the man walking beside her, 'but the hardest thing is saying goodbye to you. I know that what I must do. Now I can have a normal life and be with my brother, heck I can even have my own family, after I finished the task at hand'.

            Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango have finished their quest. They have collected all the shards. The shards have been completed. Kagome stays with Inuyasha whom still thinking of what he will wish for. Miroku is free of the curse in his hand and Sango finally gets what she wanted, her brother and revenge her clan. In general they are happy but on the other hand it is also painful to be separated from each other's company, which they have accustomed to.

            ' To have my own family…'

            "Sango, are you listening to me?", Miroku broke her train of thoughts.

            "Y..ye..yes, of course", she stop and look at Miroku.

"Really? It seems your thinking of something very important." He stop in his step and look at Sango.

She couldn't look him in the eyes so she searched for something she can stare at unfortunately it was the ground. This act made her even looked so distant and out of herself. Miroku is really worried but doesn't show it.

'How can I say goodbye to you…how can I live without you by my side…I..i...i want to have a family with…u'. It was hard for her to admit that but finally she gave in because it was the truth.

"Sango?" he step closer and hold her shoulder with the hand that once have a hole.

She almost jump with the touch, "w..wh..what?" she looks him in the eyes and she sees a very caring one.

"You're not listening again" he stands beside her.

"Miroku, what are you going to do now?" she asked and continue walking. She just wants it out in the open. She knows it will soon be goodbyes for them. It hurts.

"Maybe settle in a village and try to have a normal life." He said and follows her.

She couldn't ask him to stay with her that is too much to ask from him. She knows he also wants to be happy and it is not with her. "You don't have to ask every women to bear your child, right?" she just has to ask it. She wants to know. She prepares herself from his response.

"Yeah, except for the one I want to have a family with, I mean the curse has been lifted and I don't have to do that."

She felt a heavy weight in her heart, knowing that she's not the one he is talking about. Somehow she knows his going to say that but she just has to ask the question. Now her heart felt so tight that she can't breath like some one is squeezing it…'It hurts like hell'.

She doubles her step almost like running. She needs to get away far away from him for now. She wants to cry but suppress it. 'I will not cry, why should I…I'm stronger and my tears are more precious just to waste it in that low-life monk.'

"Sango wait up" Miroku ran just to catch up with her. "What's wrong?" he place a hand on her shoulder. To his surprise Sango turn around to face him and almost shouting said, "why are you here! Why don't you go on your own way! Why do you even bother to go with me? Just search for your girl!"

Miroku was shocked. Found his composure and smile. "Women", then he looked her in the eyes like he wants her to read him. These makes Sango weak all over and gather all her self control just not to run in his arms and be there for the rest of their lives.

He just stares at her. She doesn't know how long they have been like this or how long she can stand it. Then he walks slowly toward her and when they almost touch he whispers in her ears. "You ask me why am I here?, because this is my way." Now Sango is totally nervous and her heart is beating real fast. "You asked me my I'm with you because that's I want it to be." She doesn't know what to say. Her heart is beating fast that she suddenly can't breathe.  She felt a different joy. 

He moves, so that he can see her reaction and continues to speak "Really, Sango are you that clueless? I don't ask you the question cause I want it to be special…like it meant something…now we can have a normal life…how about it, would you like to spend your life with me…with this low-life lecherous monk and bear my child." He looks at her with tender care and love.

'I love you Sango…very much. If only you know how deep.' He reaches his arm and opens his hand. He is waiting for her hand to touch his and her answer. "Yes," is her soft reply. She returns his stare with equal love. She is about to take his hand, when a sudden ball of fire, out of nowhere hit her.

It was in front of her. Before they can react it hit her hard and strong that she is thrown in the large rock and her head bump in it. She is unconscious and hit the ground hard, which makes her forehead bleed. Miroku rushes to her side with a very scared look. 

"Wherever you are demon, show yourself," he stands up and tighten his grip on his shalf. In front of him appears a flesh-eating demon. The demon runs toward Miroku ready to attack and eat him. As fast as he appeared he was gone. 

"I came because I want to surprise you. Then I saw this demon and notice that something's up…where's my sister?" Kohaku whom killed the demon saw Sango and rushed to her side.  "What happened?"

Miroku carried Sango "I'll explain later…where's your house, Kohaku."

The boy nodded and started to run. Miroku follows him. They reached the hut and Miroku still holding Sango rushed to the nearest room and place her in the bed.

"Go get the priestess or anybody whom can cure her, Kohaku! Anyone! Hurry!"  Kohaku runs as fast as he could to help her sister.

'Sango, don't leave me…I cant go on without you…I need you…I love you…please hold on for me and your promise.'

Kohaku returns with an old lady. "I think I can cure her…move aside. Get me some clean cloth and hot water, now!"

The two boys rushed to get her wishes. Moment later, they were outside her room and waiting for the old lady. 'Please, I pray to all the Gods, let Sango be alright…let her live…'

"You know Miroku, she's gonna be alright, I just know it. She promise me that were gonna be together. She never broke a promise, especially to her brother. I will get some foods; she's going to be hungry when she wakes up…" he was at the door when he added, "she's a strong woman, she can handle this." With that he looks at Miroku and smile, then he left.

'I wish I have that optimistic attitude. I just have to believe. Yes, she is going to be all right. She is going to be ok. She promise me, were gonna have a family. Well she doesn't promise but back at the woods, I just know it…I see it in her eyes. Were gonna live happily…' 

"She's going to be fine," the old lady cut his train of thoughts. Miroku rushes to her. "Here's a medicine give it to her. It is appropriate to be taken right now, but I can't do that cause she's still sleeping. Maybe you can. You can find a way. You're her husband right?"

"Thank you very much, I will find a way to repay you."

"No need. I must go it's getting dark. Remember she needs a lot of rest. Take care now and take care of her. If you need me just sent Kohaku to see me. Goodbye." With that she left.

The words of the lady run repeatedly in his mind… 'you're her husband, you can find ways… yes she's gonna be my wife'… he went to the room. He sees Sango still unconscious. He wants to run to her and cradle her in his arms until she wakes up.

He walks quietly to her side and sit down at the edge of the bed. 'You're so beautiful, my Sango. I would like to call you that everyday and I want you to hear it. You are mine and I wish you would allow me to have you.'

Then he remembered the medicine… 'you can find ways' "I rather prefer to kiss you while you are awake but this is necessary, I have no choice. You can forgive me right?" with that he smiles to himself. Just thinking about kissing Sango makes his heart beat fast. "This will be our first kiss Sango, hope you like it."

He opens the medicine wrapper and brings the medicine to his mouth. 'It taste bitter.' He lowered his face to hers. His heart beats even faster and his face turning red as he almost touching her lips. 'I love you'. Then he kisses her. He opens his mouth and pushes the medicine with his tongue. He is carried away with his feeling as he felt her lips. He knows he must stop. He is about to push away, when he feels her tongue moved with his. This act made his blood boils. 'I must stop, think about the medicine Miroku. Stop, don't take advantage!' when he broke the kiss, he saw her opens her eyes. She was shocked and slaps him hard.

"Why do you do that? I thought you agreed to be my wife?" he said with a hurt voice.

"Why shouldn't I? You kiss me… you… you… wait are you saying… you're my husband?" She is bubbling now and confused. Talking to herself aloud. "This only mean that you can kiss me anytime you like and I'm married and I'm your wife… and we already hmm… and we have a family and this is our home, right?" she looks at now confused Miroku.

Sango stares at Miroku. Seeking for answers. "Well, were getting to all that stuff…"

"Why is my mouth so bitter?"

"That's the medicine in your mouth…" 'she can't remember a thing…'

"Why… your saying that you're my husband, but…"

"But, what?"

"But, I don't know you?"

Miroku don't know how to react. He was hurt terribly.

"Maybe it's your head. You lost your memory in a fight. Rest now and I will bring you your food… I know your hungry."

"Husband, wait,"

'She called me husband, I like it a lot even though were not officially married… I will just enjoy it will it lasts. Just this once.'

"Yes, wife?"

"I know in my heart that we care for each other a lot and we share deeper feelings and we were happy. I would like to remember all the times we share because I know it is very special. I would like to remember all of those."

'Yes, I would like that,' "you will in due time, but even if not, we will make a new ones, much happier and memorable."

"Yes…" she smiles at him. A very sweet one.

"I know everything will be ok, my Sango." Then he left.

"So Sango is my name. His handsome. I want to remember everything, everything about him, about me, and about us."

"Kohaku you're back."

"Is she ok?", Kohaku with Kirara rushed to the room and throw the fruits and bread to Miroku.

Miroku prepared their dinner. "Everything is gonna be ok." Miroku said to himself.

Kohaku went to him "why didn't you tell me she lost her memory?" "Cause your excited to see her. Don't worry I think it's just temporary and she's gonna be alright." Kohaku just bowed his head and watch him made dinner.

Moments later, when he enters Sango's room, he sees her petting Kirara. 'Now I know why I fall for this woman. Beautiful' "I brought dinner. I know your hungry."

"Thanks, your right I'm hungry." 

"Kirara, go to Kohaku, he will fed you." Miroku give her a bowl. "Eat this, it's good for you. I made it." Then he eat his own meal.

"It's good. You can cook well."

"Thank you. I've learned from our journey. Since you can't cook, I cook for our gang." They laugh a little.

"Tell something about our journey and our gang."

He told her everything about the shards, their friends and Naraku and even Kohaku while enjoying their meal.

"Really, we've been through all that. I think I remember a fraction of it. Kagome and Inuyasha fighting a lot and (munch) I remember hurting you but I don't know why." she said between chewing her meals.

"Let me refresh your memory," he grope her rear and she slap him too hard that he was thrown in the ground.

"Oh, now I know." She blushed. "Do you always do that?"

He ignored the question. "That's twice in one day, wife." He again sits in the edge of the bed. "Sorry," but she giggles a little. "but could you tell me about our… being together… our marriage… and how I fall in love with you… I want to know, if you don't mind."

"What?" now it's time for him to blushed. He choked. He don't know what to say. "Well the falling in-love thing just happened the marriage well,…" he thinks of ways how he will answer the question. So he just find ways to distract her. "Maybe some other time… you need some rest… let me get this dishes out and wash them, ok" he immediately stand-up and walk in the door. Before leaving he looks at her once again and said "goodnight my love" before he closed the door he heard her say "goodnight my husband."

Miroku was washing the dishes. He just cant help but smile. He was enjoying the situation very much. He knows he was taking advantage but he just cant help it. 'I must take all this while it last cause when she regain her memory everything might change. I like to be her husband. I love her so much that I want to spend my whole life with her and I want to believe that this make-up family is real. I just wish it was all real.'

When Miroku left, she heard Kohaku with Kirara entered her room. "are you feeling better now, Sango?" "Yes, much better. Come here sit beside me." Kohaku obeys her request. "I want to say sorry for all the pain I have cause you." "For what?" "For everything… you will not lose your memory if your not coming to see me and about Naraku as well." "Hey don't say that. You're my brother and I care for you a lot. I will get through pain all over again just to have you back. So, you don't have to say sorry cause that's what I want to do. I just know it, even if I don't remember all." "You don't have to worry about me. I will be good and try my best for you to regain memory and most of all make you happy."

She smiles at Kohaku. "I just want you to be you and never leave my side." She told him with a tender voice. Then Kohaku jumps up and says, "I know I will get Inuyasha and Kagome. I know you want to see them. They might help you remember."

"You will do that for me. But it might be dangerous going out and…" he give her his stubborn look, "I will be careful and I have Kirara…" he stands up ready to leave. "I will do that before dawn, come Kirara let Sango rest." Then he is gone.

'Kohaku will not be stopped. He can do it. It's just a trip and besides he has Kirara. I have his words that his going to be all right. I should not worry. He is going to be just fine.' With that thoughts, she puts down her body to bed. 

She lay awake in her bed, now thinking about Miroku 'I know I just met him but just thinking about him makes my heart beats fast. I felt that I do love him, I remember this feelings but I still cant remember him that much. I will fall in love with him again even if my memories don't come back. It scares me that I don't remember my past but I feel like I'm perfectly safe here. Everything happens so fast, but I feel I belong in here and the pain of not remembering doesn't bother me anymore. This is my home now and my family. Even if I don't remember we will make new memories, much happier and more wonderful.' She slowly drifts into slumber.

A flash and she saw Miroku's blood flow all over him. And a monster's laughing so devilish… blood, lots of blood… no… no… no… "NO!" with that she wakes up. 'Just a dream.'

Miroku heard her scream that was sleeping in the floor next to her bed. He automatically runs to her side. "What happened?!" "I just have a bad dream…" she hugs him. "I saw you with lots of blood… I thought I'm gonna lose…" she broke into tears in his arms. Miroku return her embrace, "hush now, that's not going to happened." "How do you know" she said between sobs. "Cause I will not allow it."

She stops her cries and look at him. His eyes tells her everything and even more. He cant stop himself. The temptation is unbeatable. He hold her chin and lower his head and kiss her. It is a long but sweet kiss, assuring her that everything is going to be just fine. When they break the kiss, the only thing she sees is the tender care and protection coming from him. Then it was silent. Both taking pleasure with each other's presence.

Sango broke the stillness, "I'm going back to sleep." "Yes, you need that." He was about to lay in the floor once again, when Sango asked, "why are you sleeping on the floor? Why don't you share my bed? There is enough space and there's nothing wrong with that. I mean were husband and wife."

He cant believe what he just heard. Sango inviting him to share her bed? 'I must be a lucky man. Here comes the alter ego again. I must not rush things." He doesn't realize, he stares at her too long. "You don't want to! That's fine with me!" her voice sounds hurt and disappointed. "No, no, no, I like that." With that he climbed in the bed and lay beside her. 

He follows her position, which is on her side. He place her arms around her neck that serve as her pillow and his other arm went to hold her in her belly. 'This is going to be along night and it will take all my self control.'

She can feel his breath at the back of her neck and she feels safer. She falls asleep soundly. Miroku was wrong; he did fall into a peaceful sleep.

Miroku wakes up. It is late, the sun is already shining brightly. He doesn't get up. He just look at Sango whom now sleeping in her side facing him. He gently touches her check careful not to wake her up. 'You're so beautiful and your mine. I hope all of this never ends.'

He gave her a light kiss on the lips and carefully removed his arms around her neck and get up. 'Time to start the day.' He prepared the meal but doesn't want to bother Sango so he ate his share. Then he went outside to find a spring or lake. He wants to take a bath. The sun is shining above him which indicants lunchtime, but that doesn't stop him. When he found one, it was hidden between the trees and red and yellow beautiful flowers surrounded it. The first thing he said was, "like Sango."

He looks at it and lavish at the sight in front of him. Then he turns his heels and goes back to where he came from. 'I cant understand it, when finally I found the water, I want to come home immediately. The spring can wait. I want to enjoy it with Sango. Taking a bath with my love, wow fantasies do come true.' Before he left he picked up flowers to bring to Sango.

The sun is already setting when she got up. It was weird cause she remembers everything. Their friends, quest, her brother and their make believe marriage. Even the proposals in the forest. ' I cant believe this, I can remember everything.'

"Sango, my wife, are you awake?"

'Wife? Oh yeah, the make believe stuff but I liked it and I will not blow this chance.'

"Wife?"

"Yes, I'm here." "So, your awake," he hide the flowers behind his back. "You have a long sleep." 

"Yes and I feel much better now."  

"How about giving your husband a kiss?" he leans over and gives her a kiss. When their lips touch, it brings electricity to both of them. She responds to the kiss and moves her arms around his neck. 'I don't want to let go.' And when his tongue met hers, it was like they will explode with both passion and desire with each other. She responds with all her heart. It was long kiss. And finally when they broke the kiss, they were both panting. When she opens her eyes, the only thing she sees is his eyes which is full of love.

'I don't want to rush things.' To set his mind off from grabbing her and to distract him from laying her again in the bed and other fantasies, he instead shows her the flowers.

"When I see them, I think of you." She blushed and accepted the flowers, "you get these for me." "Yes." "They are beautiful." 'Just like you.'

"Sango, since you cant remember the day of our marriage, why not renew it. And make a new one."

"What are you saying? Remarried again?" 

 "Yes, if you will only agreed." Without any second thought she answered, "yes!" 'Now everything will be perfect, Miroku.'

He opens his hand for her to take. "Let me handle everything. I want to do it right away." He is waiting for her to take his hand. She is now blushing ten shades of red. She takes his hand. "How about tomorrow? Can you prepare everything tomorrow?" the grip on her hand tightens. "Tomorrow it is. Everything will be set. All you have to do is show up. You are a fast wife." With that remark, she blushes again. 'I like it when she blush.' He is going to give her another kiss, when the door swung open with a thug.

Kagome and Inuyasha come out rushing to them. They don't even have time to react, when Inuyasha pulled Miroku by the collar and dragged him out of the house while Kagome stays put with Kohaku.

"What do you think you're doing?!" chorus Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kohaku told as everything."

"This is what we want." Answered Miroku and Sango.

"But do you think this is what she wants?!" ask Inuyasha. "Yes. You don't understand. We already talked about this before she lost her memory."

"How can you be sure?" Kagome ask Sango. "I love him and he loves me back. I just know it. I can feel it." Sango stated.

"But you trick her." Inuyasha's patience is being tested. "I know but this is what we wanted; to live together."

"But you don't remember everything, right?" "You're wrong. I remember everything; you, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Miroku and our pledge in the woods. It's weird I remember everything when I wake up this morning. So to make our bonding official we're going to marry tomorrow."

"You're what?!" chorus Inuyasha and Kagome again. "I think you will not be stopped even I talk you out of it." Inuyasha's comment. "You made your decisions, I just hope it's the right one." "I think you're so sure about this." Kagome's remark. "You're going to be a good wife and beautiful bride."

"So, Inuyasha you agreed. Well in that case you're going to help me prepared." "Why me?"

"Sure Sango. We're gonna make you gorgeous, right Kohaku?" Kohaku just nodded his head in agreement. He was happy for his sister.

"No more buts, Inuyasha. There is no one to help me anyway, so you will do."

"Are you really sure about this?" "More than anything!" chorus Sango and Miroku.

The long awaited morning came. Miroku wake up early and get Inuyasha to go to the spring. He decided that this is the place where they will conduct the formal ceremony. He also asked for Kohaku's help and the boy agreed. So he instructed him to follow them after he prepared breakfast for the girls.

When they got there, they clean the place. Remove all the tall and wild grass. It is perfect because of the wild flowers that blooms which surrounds the entire spring. 'She's going to love this.'

"It is time, Miroku. The sun is already setting." "I know." He smiles at Inuyasha.

"Kohaku, get the priestess of this village and tell her everything, ok. While you Inuyasha fetch the Kagome and my wife." Kohaku immediately left and Inuyasha was about to but need to ask Miroku something.

"I cant get you out of this?" "No and that's final. I just want you to be happy for us." "I'm happy for both of you, I just want to make sure." With that remarks he left.

Miroku doesn't pay much attention to his attire, so he wear his usual monk dress. He just dusted the dirt off. When the priestess came, Miroku cant explain the feelings. It is overwhelming with anticipation, but he likes it a lot. Moments later, when the sun is already setting in the horizon, the girl of the day finally come with Kagome and Inu. 

She wore her simple kimono and her hair hanging loosely in her head with little flowers in. she loves the place very much. She slowly walks towards him. 'She looks so beautiful.'

He takes her hand and faces the priestess before them. "I have the power to make this union official. I pray for you both. Now if you want to tell something to each other do it now."

Miroku faced Sango. "I cherished everything we have shared. Everything is so precious just like you. I'm complete because of you. You make me whole. Even if you gain your memory, I hope you will not regret this. I love you more than anything."

"I lied to you I have my memory back. I didn't tell you because I want this to happen. I also waited for this moment. I know I take advantage but this is the only thing I know to pursue you to continue this as soon as possible. I love you so much, very much. So do you still want to do this? I'm giving you the chance to back-out." 

"I want this more than you'll ever know. You know you are fast. And I love you."

"I love you."

Their vows are sealed with a kiss. Everybody cheered. Now they will face the future as husband and wife.

And the seek for happiness has ended for Sango and Miroku but forever has just begun for them.

END

COMMENTS?…. feel free to tell me.


End file.
